What Love Really Means
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang is overwhelmed by the thought of proposing to Katara.  But is troubled by his Avatar responsibilities.  He believes he might not be able to balance a steady life as a family man and the Avatar. Can advice from Katara's father prove otherwise?


**What Love Really Means**

**By Shocking Revelation**

The cool refreshing air was elating to Aang. Every morning he would step out onto the streets of Ba-Sing-Se and catch a good whiff of the air, which lingered all around the city. It felt nice to enjoy such lovely moments as these. During the war, there was little people could embrace, due to the destruction caused by the Fire Nation. Every moment seemed like a blanket of worry hanging over their heads, and any minute the Fire Lord would claim victory. There were times when Aang felt this way as well. He doubted very seriously that he would bring peace to the nations, and become the Avatar he was born to be. But once destiny has its plans, it is determined to unravel them, no matter what comes the person's way. Aang knew he wouldn't be standing where he was today without the help of his friends. Through thick and thin, Katara, Sokka, Toph and eventually Zuko, were by his side and helped him achieve his goals along the way. He grew an everlasting friendship with them, one he was sure would last for eternity, and would spread through the eyes of their children.

Looking back on the past three years since the war ended, Aang could easily say a lot of improvements were done.

The palace walls, which were damaged during Azula's raid, were fully refurbished, and the downtown shops were each given a new makeover, plus a raise was given to each shopkeeper to help them achieve a fresh start on a new life.

Aang walked back inside to his apartment. The rest of the gang was probably downstairs right about now, and he knew he should join them shortly. Picking up a roll of scrolls on the wooden table next to his bedside, Aang examined each one of them scrupulously, to see if anything important had arrived. In the middle of the stack, he uncovered a fancy scroll wrapped in a Fire Nation insignia dispenser. He opened it up to read what the letter had to say.

_Dear Avatar Aang:_

_The Fire Lord has humbly asked to invite you and your friends, to his wedding ceremony. It is scheduled to take place in the palace gardens on April 12th next Friday. We would be most honored if you could attend. The Fire Lord is very excited to see to see his old friends once again. H has reserved a special chariot ride from Ba-Sing-Se to the Fire Nation. The carriage shall arrive next Thursday around 3:00._

_Awaiting your glorious arrival,_

_Lee_

Aang folded the letter back into the scroll case. A wedding he thought to himself. After three years of dating, Zuko has decided to marry Mai. I guess true love really knows when to blossom.

At with these thoughts of true love, Aang thought about his own true love, who sat just downstairs in the parlor; Katara of the Southern watertribe. The two had been dating for three years exactly, and Aang never felt happier with his life. She had given the world to him, and he saw that world every time he held her in his arms. As much as the airbender wanted to propose to Katara, he knew couldn't shirk the responsibilities of his life as the Avatar at the same time. He needed to settle down to raise a family, and not be the kind of father whose not there to watch his children grow up, or the kind of husband who is never there for his wife. Constantly traveling around the world to help various citizens in their quest to rebuild their homeland after the war would be not be the ideal way to become a family man.

He sorted through each scroll slowly; making sure each one was put in its proper place. After reading the final letter from a general in Omashu, he undressed from his night clothes, and slipped on his traditional monk robes. The wooden pendant carved with an air nomad symbol on the front, laid proudly against his chest. Aang knew that Gyatso as well as the other airbenders were all smiling down joyfully from heaven watching the peace that he created for all his people. After he was fully dressed, Aang headed out of the door to join his friends in the parlor. As he walked down the narrow hallway, he heard a shuffling sound coming from inside Katara's room.

Aang knew that it wasn't polite to barge in on someone while they were in their room alone, especially if they were changing. But Katara and Aang were dating, so she probably wouldn't have minded if Aang took a quick peak inside to see how she was doing.

Quiet as a field mouse, Aang stuck his head in through the small narrow crack between the doors. There he saw Katara stretching out in front the window. The sunlight which shone through the glass bounced off her body majestically. And the bed sheets that were tossed from the bed, still wrapped around her feet while she stood by the window. Aang watched as Katara moved to the mirror at the far end of the room. She sat down on the seat and began to brush her long brown hair gracefully. Taking a pin from a container that she kept on the desk, she tied her hair back and inserted her classic hair loopies into place. Aang's heart fluttered while he watched Katara. Even with the simplest of things that she did, amazed Aang greatly. The way her smooth fingers ran gently through her thick brown locks, was enough to elate him in every way.

After putting on a touch of lotion to her face, Katara sat up and began to take off her blue nightgown. Aang watched intensively. Although it was wrong to watch a woman undress, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by Katara. She slipped the nightgown over her head, revealing her white undergarments underneath, and then tossed it gently to the floor. Her bare light tan skin looked magnificent. As Aang watched even more closely, he didn't notice himself losing his balance. Before he could creep backward, he found himself off his feet and tumbling forward. His faced knocked open the door, sending him flat on his face into Katara's room. Drat, he had blown his cover. Katara was surly going to be angry that he was spying on her while she was indecent.

The Avatar picked himself off his knees and averted his attention from Katara to the wall on the other side of the room. He was suddenly flooded with outbursts.

"Aang, how long have you been watching me?" Katara asked, grabbing a towel to cover her.

"Not very long, about five minutes," Aang admitted truthfully.

"You know it's impolite to stare at a girl while she's getting dressed."

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry, it's just… you're so beautiful," Aang said. He couldn't help himself. The words rolled off his tongue like butter. Katara was sure to be upset at his excuse and he was willing to take the objecting comments. But instead of another outburst from Katara, he heard something much sweeter.

"Aw, Aang, is that why you were spying on me?" Because you really think I'm beautiful?" Katara asked.

Aang turned his attention back to her. This time no longer filled with anticipation, he spoke what was on his mind.

"Think? I don't just think Katara, I truly believe it. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, not to mention the best teacher I've ever had."

Katara blushed then walked up to Aang and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Well, thank you very much for your wonderful compliments, but just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm not entitled to privacy." I'd like to be alone when I'm getting dressed for the morning."

"Of course, I am so sorry for disturbing you, it won't happen again," Aang said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Aang. You were just a little curious that's all. But remember, too much curiosity is never a good thing. Tell Sokka I'll be down in a minute," she said before closing the door behind Aang.

The Avatar felt unpleased with himself for what he had done. Spying was one thing, but to disturb Katara while she was undressing was another story. She didn't seem too mad at him, perhaps she was reassuring like she usually was, and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Making his way downstairs, Aang thought more about asking Katara's hand in marriage. She was past the marrying age of her tribe, and they had been dating for almost three years, but was still rushing things? What would happen if she said no? Aang couldn't bear the heartbreak look in her eyes after he asked a question such as spending eternity with him. The worrisome thoughts were too much for him to handle on his own; he needed advice from someone, but who?

Arriving downstairs he found Toph, Sokka and surprisingly Hakoda all waiting in the parlor eating brunch.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," Sokka said upon seeing Aang enter the room.

"Sokka, I've been up for the past twenty minutes," Aang said. I just had to do things, that's all."

"What kind of things?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I hope not like sneaking into my sister's room, while she's still asleep."

Aang gulped. Had he seen what had happened? Was he going to announce his revelation in front of Hakoda? Oh Aang couldn't bear to explain to the Water Tribe chief his true intensions, especially with Toph right beside him.

"Sokka, Aang's business is his own," Hakoda advised. "Now, you and Toph go out and ready Appa for the trip. I'll stay here and wait for Katara to get up.

Toph and Sokka left after a quick goodbye to Aang, leaving the Avatar and the Water Tribe chief alone in the parlor together.

Hakoda gazed over the fine china, which sat on the coffee table. He was quite mesmerized by the artwork carved on the plates and cups.

"Such fine craftsmanship," he commented. I need to bring some of this home to the tribe. The women will go crazy over porcelain such as this."

Hakoda noticed Aang still standing up and sulking around the room. He hadn't said a word since Toph and Sokka left.

"Something bothering you, Aang?" he asked concerned.

"It's just…I'm thinking about Katara, that's all."

"Ah, you two seem quite the match, if I must say so myself," Hakoda said.

"You're always spending time together. It seems like she has never enough time to see her father anymore. That's why I'm glad I came for a visit."

Aang couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to admit his plans for his future with Katara. Hakoda was her father, if anyone could give good advice to their relationship, he was the man.

Hakoda… I'm going to ask Katara to marry me," Aang said quickly and timidly.

Hakoda put down the cup he was holding in his hand and turned to Aang. The Avatar couldn't meet his gaze; it was too frightening to think about what he'd say next. But Hakoda's words weren't exactly the kind of disappointment Aang thought he was going to hear. Instead the Water Tribe chief seemed elated to the idea.

"Ha, ha, ha, I knew it was coming sooner or later," he said. Hakoda stood up and gave Aang a big pat on the back, followed by a big hug.

"I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

"But… I'm worried about it," Aang admitted.

"What is there to be worried about? You love her don't you?

"More than the world, but I'm worried that I might not be there to support her. I am the Avatar, and I have responsibilities that I must tend to, before anything else. I'm not sure if I'm capable of living a life as a family man and the Avatar."

Hakoda coaxed Aang to sit on the sofa. There he took a seat beside him and poured him a glass of tea. The two sat quietly for a moment. Aang was curious why Hakoda hadn't replied to his quandary, but he was patient to wait and see what he had to say.

"Aang, love can be a very complicated subject," he explained. Most people believe that once they commit themselves to one another, life will take care of the rest, and their lives will be a bed of roses from then on out. It doesn't work that way."

"A man has to put his wife before himself, and not let any of his personal problems stand in his way. Katara is not an object Aang, she is a living, beautiful being that needs to be taken care of, and respected for who she is."

"Just because you encounter a problem that involves you, doesn't mean you're entitled to shirk your responsibilities as a husband and focus your attention on that particular problem. You work through it together as a couple."

"Some say they might never understand the true meaning of love. But that is what I believe it is. No matter how dark it may seem, or how terrible the future may be, as long as both of you are willing to tackle it together, you can overcome anything. That is the meaning of true love."

"Now I must ask you Aang. Are you ready to make that commitment?"

Aang didn't hesitate for a second, he immediately said yes. Hakoda looked at him as if he had told a lie instead of his true beliefs. Did he not sound convincing enough?

"Aang, I know a rushed promise when I see one. And you just gave me one. So I'm going to ask you again, and I want you to think about it carefully and sincerely. Are you ready to make the commitment of marrying my daughter?"

Aang began to think deeply. He cherished Katara more than anything on Earth. Every time he looked into her eyes, he saw a lifetime of dreams to come true. He wanted to hold her in his arms till the end of time, to feel her gentle eyelashes on his skin as she drifted off to sleep, or to feel her skin caress tenderly against his under the covers. Katara was the person Aang was certain he would spend the rest of his life with. No doubt crossed the entrance to his mind. He was confident without a doubt; he was ready to uphold a lifetime commitment with her.

"Yes, Hakoda. I love your daughter so very much. And I will cherish every breath I breathe with her till death to us part. I will never leave her side. She is my guardian angel, the woman I will love beyond eternity."

Hakoda's eyes filled with happy tears. Seeing how sincere and heartwarming Aang's words were about his daughter, told him the answer directly. He truly was the man for her. And Hakoda couldn't ask for a better son-in-law.

"Aang, I hereby give you my humble permission to marry my daughter. May a lifetime of happiness, shine down upon the both of you, everyday."

Hakoda gave Aang a powerful hug with his mighty arms, before turning around to head outside to join his son.

Soon after he left, Katara came downstairs looking very anixious.

"Aang, have you seen my mother's necklace? It was right on my dresser where I last saw it, now I cant find it.

Aang gave a smile and dipped a hand into his pocket to pull out a shiny sky blue pendent. He only had one reason for taking the necklace, and it was as clear as the smile on his face.

"Katara, can I ask you something?"

**Please Review!**


End file.
